shinigami ?
by Vmagnae
Summary: taehyung adalah dewa kematian yang kejam , dingin dan keji , tapi sifat itu tak berlaku untuk namja biasa yang bernama PARK JIMIN its VMin yang gak suka bisa out , jimin always UKE ! ratingnya M mengandung kata kata kasar ! dibawah umur dilarang baca , tapi kalo mau baca yaudah baca aja VMIN COUPLE


Cast : Park jimin

Kim taehyung

Jung hoseok

Min yoongi

Jeon jungkook

Rated : M karna mengandung kata-kata kasar dan sedikit menjurus lah /youknowwhatimean/

Ff ini terinspirasi sama film death note , tapi ini versi saya , hehe

Tapi ini beda banget kok sama vilm aslinya , sumpah ^^

Ff ini buat **Sunstar95** , semoga kamu suka neeee ^^

.

.

.

.

Vmagnae present

.

.

Vmin couple

Taehyung itu adalah dewa kematian , dewa paling kejam , paling dingin , dan paling keji , tapi sifat itu semua tidak berlaku untuk jimin , manusia biasa yang berhasil meluluhkan hati dari dewa kematian ini ,

Taehyung menemukan jimin saat nyawa jimin terancam , awal melihatnya taehyung langsung terpesona , gugup seketika , akhirnya dewa kematian yang dikenal keji ini , mengembalikan nyawa jimin kembali ketubuhnya , sejak saat itulah taehyung berjanji akan menjaga jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya , menguap sebentar , dan meregangkan otot ototnya yang terasa kaku , dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya , membuka jendela , membiarkan hawaa sejuk memasuki ruangan kamarnya , dari kejauhan , jimin melihat seorang dengan sayap hitam pekatnya mendekat ke jendelanya ,

" Hai _sleeping beauty_ bagaimana tidurmu , apakah nyenyak , ? " Tanya taehyung -seorang dengan sayap hitam pekatnya-

" Taee , masuklah , sayapmu menghalangi cahaya yang masuk ke kamarkuu " ucap jimin

Taehyung mematuhi perintah jimin , taehyung perlahan memasuki kamar jimin , seiring taehyung memasuki kamar jimin , sayapnya menghilang , taehyung bertransformasi menjadi manusia biasa , jimin melihatnya dengan datar ,

" Apaa ? " Ucap taehyung dingin

" Tidak tidak apa-apa " ucap jimin

Jimin keluar kamar , menuju ke dapur , jimin butuh sarapan bukan ?

Taehyung mengikuti jimin dari belakang ,

Tiba-tiba taehyung memeluk jimin dari belakang , menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan leher jimin

" Uughhht , apa yang kau lakukan tae , " ucap jimin sambil membalikan badannya , kini jimin dan taehyung saling berhadapan

Taehyung tak menjawab , memasang wajah dinginnya ,

" Taeee , jawaBbb " ucap jimin manjaa

Taehyung tersenyum tipis , kemudian melumat bibir jimin ,

" Apa hari ini ada target tae ? " Ucap jimin

" Heem , sepertinya ada 2 , satu seorang nenek tua dan lelaki remaja " ucap taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

Vmagnae

" Kau tak bosan setiap hari selalu mengambil nyawa orang , ? " Ucap jimin sambil memasang _eyeliner_

" Aku ini shinigami , jadi sudah tugasku untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang , " ucap taehyung

" Baiklah baiklah , aku harus pergi sekarang " ucap jimin , jimin membalikan badannya , meraih tengkuk taehyung dan mengecup bibir dingin taehyung ,

" Aku pergi _byebye_ " ucap jimin

Taehyung mengangguk pelan , dan berdehem , setelah jimin pergi taehyung kembali menjadi shinigami lagi ( bayangin shinigami ryuk yang ada di death note ) merentangkan kedua sayap hitam pekatnya dan mengepakkannya kelangit , bersiap untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang lagi

.

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

Hari menjelang malam , jimin baru saja pulang dari kampus dan tempat kerja part timenya , jimin membuka pintu apertemennya , dilihatnya taehyung sedang memakan sebuah apel disana

" Baru pulang ? " Ucap taehyung

" Heemm , seperti yang kau lihat tae , haahh , hari ini sungguh melelahkan " ucap jimin , jimin menjatuhkan dirinya disofa yang diduduki taehyung ,

" Kau datang terlambat jim , " ucap taehyung

" Yayayaya aku tau aku tauu taee " ucap jimin , kali ini merebahkan kepalanya di paha taehyung , memeluk pinggang taehyung

" Apa kau sudah makan ? " Ucap taehyung

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya ,

" Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makann " ucap taehyung

" Aku lelahh , aku ingin tidur " ucap jimin

Taehyung menggendong jimin , mengangkatnya kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju kamar jimin , ingatlah kawan taehyung adalah shinigami

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya , saat membalikkan badannya , jimin melihat taehyung tertidur , sebenarnya jimin tau taehyung itu tak tidur , taehyung kan shinigami

" Oh ? Sudah bangun ? " Tanya taehyung

Jimin mengangguk pelan " kamu menjagaku semalaman ? " Ucap jimin

" Seperti yang kau lihat , " ucap taehyung dengan wajah datarnya

Jimin merangkak ke arah taehyung , jimin berada di atas taehyung , " terima kasih " ucap jimin setelahnya , dan kemudian mengecup bibir taehyung lagi

Taehyung diam tak berkutik , terpaku dengan wajah manis di depannya , taehyung menarik tengkuk jimin , melumat bibi jimin pelan , seakan takut aku merusak ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna ini ,

Jimin menyudahi ciuman tersebut saat jimin merasa taehyung meminta lebih kepada jimin

" Tidak taee , tak bisa " ucap jimin sambil mendorong taehyung

" _Why ? Why babe ? "_ Ucap taehyung

" Tak bisa tae , kau seharusnya sadar , kita tak bisa bersama , tak akan bisa " ucap jimin

" Tapi aku mencintaimu , hanya kamu jimin " ucap taehyung datar tapi menuntut

" Aku tau tae aku tau , kau selalu mengatakan itu " ucap jimin kali ini sambil menutup kedua telinganya

Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan jimin yang menutupi kedua telinganya tersebut , jika boleh jujur ,Taehyung kecewa ! Sangat kecewa , mengapa tuhan menciptakan dirinya menjadi dewa kematian ? Mengapa bukan manusia saja ? Kadang taehyung berfikir bahwa tuhan tak adil , tak adil mengapa dirinya dan jimin tak bisa bersatu

" Tak apa jim , aku tak memaksa " ucap taehyung , kali ini dengan senyum pedihnya

Setelahnya taehyung bangkin dari duduknya , berjalan ke arah jendela , dan mengepakkan kedua sayapnya ,

'Maafkan aku tae , kita memang tak bisa bersama , karna aku sudah dimiliki oleh jung hoseok' batin jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya disaat jimin membuka mata , jimin tak menemukan taehyung , tak biasanya tak datang , apa mungkin karna pertengkaran hebat kemarin batin jimin ,

Jimin berusaha tak memikirkannya , jimin menjalankah hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya , kuliah , kerja lalu pulang ke apertementnya

Saat menuju perjalanan pulang , smartphone jimin bergetar , tertera nama jung hoseok disana

' Ya hyung kenapa ? ' Ucap jimin

'...'

' Apaa aap..aa yang terjadi ? , kau dimana skarang yoongi hyung ? ' Ucap jimin terisak

' ... '

' Baik aku segera kesana ' ucap jimin

Jimin berlari sekuat tenaganya , yang jimin fikirkan sekarang hanya pergi kerumah pacarnya , yoongi mengatakan bahwa hoseok bunuh diri

Jimin terus berlari , tak memikirkan umpatan umpatan orang yang jimin tabrak

.

.

.

Jimin sampai didepan rumah hoseok , disana terdapat banyak mobil polisi dan mobil rumah sakit , jimin menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada di depan rumah hoseok

" Maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk " ucap petugas kepolisian tersebut ,

"Tapii , aku ingin memastikan jika itu hoseok " ucap jimin , mata jimin memerah ,

Saat jasad hoseok dibawa untuk di otopsi jimin bertemu dengan yoongi hyung ,

" Hyuunggg " ucap jimin

Jimin berlari dan memeluk yoongi

" Bagaimana kejadiannya hyung hiks ... Hiks " ucap jimin

" Saat aku dikamar aku sudah melihatnya tenggelam di dalam bath up " ucap yoongi

Jimin terdiam , seakan memikirkan sesuatu

" Taehyung ! " Gumam jimin

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu jim ? " Ucap yoongi sambil menghapus air mata jimin

" Tidak hyung , baiklah aku pulang , beristirahatlah hyung " ucap jimin ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin terengah setelah berlari , sekarang jimin berada di dalam apertementnya , membanting pintu apertemennya

" Agrrrhhhhh , taehyunggggggg , terkutuk kauu ! " Erang jimin

" SHINIGAMI ! KELUARKAU BAST*RD ! " Jimin marah , geram !

Tiba-tiba dari belakang jimin , taehyung datang ,

" Apa ? " Ucap taehyung terkesan datar

" Kau ! Mengapa kau mengambil nyawa hoseok hyung haah ! Apa maumu ! " Ucap jimin dengan nada tinggi

" Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku , itu saja " ucap taehyung enteng

" Apa ? Tugas ? Kau memang jahat , kejam dan keji tae , aku membencimu ! " Teriak jimin , jimin membalikkan badannya , berniat keluar dari apertemennya ini , tetapi taehyung berhasil mencegahnya , menarik jimin lagi dan mencium jimin brutal , jimin tak membalasnya ,

" Balas ! " Bentak taehyung

Jimin kaget , baru kali ini taehyung sekasar ini kepada jimin , jimin menangis dalam diam ,

Taehyung menyadari jika jimin menangis ,

" Maafkan aku , aku hilang kontrol " ucap taehyung , kali ini memeluk jimin

Jimin terisak , memanggil nama hoseok

" Mengapa ? Hiks , mengapa kau mengambil hoseok hyung tae ? Kenapaa ? " Ucap jimin

" Karna tuhan terlalu menyayangi hoseok jim , jadi tuhan mengambil hoseok , menempatkannya ke tempat yang lebih baik " tutur taehyung ,

Kali ini jimin sudah mulai tenang ,

" Hem baiklah , maafkan aku tae sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak " ucap jimin ,

" Tak apa , aku juga minta maaf telah mengambilnya dari sisimu , " ucap taehyung

" Ya tak apa tae , aku ingin pergi , mencari udara segar , kau bertugaslah tae " ucap jimin

" Baik , berhati hatilah jim , "

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Taehyung mengepakkan sayapnya , bersiap untuk menarik nyawa seseorang lagi , kali ini target taehyung adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mati bunuh diri , setelah mengambil nyawanya , taehyung melihat daftar terakhirnya , tertulis nama jimin disana ,

" Tidak , ini tidak mungkin terjadi lagi ! " Ucap taehyung , taehyung syok untuk kedua kalinya , taehyung harus mengambil nyawa jimin lagi ,

" Tuhan mengapa harus lagii ! " Erang taehyung

Kali ini taehyung memang melaksanakannya , setelah mengambil nyawa jimin , taehyung kembali ke alamnya , melihat nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah di depannya , disana ada jimin , terbaring disambing arwah hoseok , taehyung tak ingin jimin mati ,

" Tuhann ! Aku menukarkan nyawaku demi jimin tuhan , ambilah nyawakuu ! " Teriak taehyung

Tubuh taehyung tumbang seketika , tubuhnya berubah jadi abu dan hilang untuk selamanyaa ...

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya , kaget , sepertinya jimin tertabrak truk dengan mengangkut beton , dan terhempas begitu sajaa

Jimin berlari ke meja kaca , dilihatnya dirinya tak apa apa ,

" Tae tae ! Odieso ? " Ucap jimin

Jimin berlari kesana kemari tapi tak menemukan jimin , jiimin menyerah untuk mencari taehyung

Jimin terduduk frustasi di sofanya , dilihatnya disamping terdapat gulungan kertas dan bulu hitam pekat , yang jimin ketahui pasti milik taehyung

, jimin membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan membacanya

 _Hai park jimin , mungkin saat kamu membaca ini aku sudah tak ada ,_

 _Mungkin juga kau bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tak mati ?_

 _Jimin , ya aku menukarkan nyawaku demi dirimu jim , kau tak usah khawatir lagi , aku tak akan mengambil nyawa seorang tak bersalah lagi , maafkan aku tentang pertengkaran hebat kita kemarin malam , maafkan aku ,_

 _Baru kali itu aku lepas kendali jimin_

 _Maafkan aku membuatmu terluka , aku tak bermaksud sungguh !_

 _Jimin , aku ingin mengatakan , meskipun aku tak ada , aku mencintaimu sungguh , lebih dari apapun , kau orang pertama yang bisa menghilangkan sifat dinginku , hanya padamulah aku bersifat seperti itu ,_

 _Aku mencintaimu , jagalah dirimu sendiri jimin , nikmati masa hidupmu ,_

 _Shinigami Kim Taehyung._

Jimin menangis kali ini , terisak , semua orang yang jimin sayangi kini telah hilang ,

" Kau bodoh tae , seharusnya biarkan saja aku mati " ujar jimin

" Maafkan aku , aku memang tak bisa menjadi milikmu , tetapi ketahuilah tae , aku juga mencintaimu , sungguh , aku tak berbohong "

Ucap jimin ,

' Tenanglah disana , dan tunggu aku tae , disana mungkin kita bisa bersama '

Kali ini jimin benar benar bertekad untuk bersatu dengan taehyung ,

Jimin memotong urat nadinya , dan membiarkan darah segar mengalir begitu saja , kesadaran jimin mulai hilang , jimin merasa seseorang mengangkatnya , jimin membuka mata , dilihatnya partner kerja taehyung , jungkook namanya

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu kepada taehyung , " ucap jungkook

END

Alhamdullilah hehe , end jugak lah , sebenernya aku gak tau mau end gimana soalnya gak kepikiran sih mau end gimana , maaf ya kalo endnya kurang berkenan

Big thanks yang udah follow , favorite dan juga ngereview ff aku sebelumnya

Love JIMIN , JUNGKOOK , TAEHYUNG dan juga Vmagnae :* :*


End file.
